Pandora's Surprise
by WatchingTheWatchman
Summary: There are some days where a fight simply seems inevitable. When it turns heated, as it invariably does between Ichigo and Grimmjow, what's a substitute soul reaper to do? Yaoi oneshot. Companion to Pandora's Box.


**Author's Note:**

Alright, lovely readers, here it is: the M-rated companion to Pandora's Box that I promised you. If you haven't read Pandora's Box, that's alright; there's very little background you need for this story. If you have, I hope this is what you wanted! This is my first attempt at something this explicit, so I hope it's good.

Note, this is rated M for a reason. I won't tell anyone not to read it, for I know I read some pretty age-inappropriate things when I was younger, but be cognizant of your own comfort levels. This oneshot contains fairly graphic descriptions as well as some kink, and (obviously) is yaoi. If you're not okay with that, then this story isn't for you! And that's okay.

Also, please don't try this at home! I've glossed over a few details, like proper consent negotiations, that are essential in the real world. This scene takes place in the context of an established relationship: don't just try some of this without asking on your partner because you think it'd be hot. Kink can be a hell of a lot of fun – I can personally attest to that – but it needs to done safely. Ichigo and Grimmjow may be fun to read about, but they're not the greatest role models for something like this.

Now, with the obligatory warnings out of the way, enjoy the show!

* * *

 **Pandora's Surprise  
**

There were some days, Ichigo reflected, where a fight simply seemed inevitable.

On this particular day, Grimmjow had made some snarky remark about Ichigo's inability to figure out a math problem, to which the substitute shinigami had retorted that the espada wouldn't be able to figure it out, either. The resulting argument had escalated until Urahara, at whose shop they were hanging out, had ordered them to take it outside.

And so they had.

Grimmjow threw a vicious spinning hook kick at Ichigo's head, laughing maniacally as the substitute shinigami blocked with the edge of Zangetsu's blade before retaliating with a quick figure eight combination. "You're getting slow, kid!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and poured more power into his shunpo. Though he had activated his bankai, Grimmjow was in his resurrection form, and so their speeds were practically equal. He had more raw power, true, but the espada had decades of experience on him – that was what made it so exhilarating.

Ichigo darted forward, blade held at an angle to his side, and Grimmjow launched himself upwards to meet him. The espada blocked Ichigo's first two strikes with the blades on his forearms, but the third slipped under his guard and opened up a thin gash along his abdomen. He skittered backwards and ran a finger along it. "Good shot."

Heat flooded Ichigo's cheeks as Grimmjow lapped the blood off of his fingers, a challenging glint shining in his azure eyes. The corners of his lips quirked with amusement as he watched Ichigo struggle to control his embarrassment.

The substitute shinigami bared his teeth. "Done already?" He lowered his sword a careful fraction of an inch.

As he expected, Grimmjow sprang at him the moment his guard was lowered. Ichigo whipped around to the side of the charging espada, slashing downwards at Grimmjow as he hurtled past. The espada jerked his body out of the way of the blow, snarled, then whirled and released the spikes from his elbow.

Ichigo swore as he dove out of the way. Three of the missiles streaked harmlessly past him, but the fourth and fifth collided with his side in a burst of fire. Dirt exploded from the ground below them – they were thankfully far outside of the limits of Karakura Town – while Ichigo held his side and hissed, "Asshole!" He clenched both hands around Zangetsu's hilt. "If you want to play like that, fine... Getsuga Tensho!"

The burst of crimson-edged black fire hurtled towards Grimmjow with the force of a speeding bullet train. Unable to dodge or counter effectively, he threw up his hands in an x pattern in front of him and took the blow head-on.

Ichigo winced as the espada crashed into a tree, shattering the trunk and sending branches flying. When he pulled himself back upright, blood dripped from a cut on his cheekbone and heat burned in his eyes. "You are so going to get it," he snarled, dashing away the droplets of blood from his face. His tail thrashed through the air behind him, a sure sign of his fury.

An unbidden smile spread across Ichigo's face. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Grimmjow's reiatsu flared as cero fire began to swirl around his hand. Laughter bubbled from his throat, dark and edged with lust, as he sonidoed back up to Ichigo's level. "What do you want it to be?" he purred, running his tongue over his lips.

Ichigo's body stirred to life as memories of that tongue flooded his brain. "Ah..." he managed, blushing furiously.

That moment of distraction cost him. While he scrambled to come up with something to say, Grimmjow fired his cero straight at Ichigo's face. The substitute shinigami yelped and threw himself backwards, feeling his hair singe as the cero soared by inches above his head. He swore under his breath. While he was pretty damn tough, a cero to the face would still hurt like a bitch.

Grimmjow laughed. "Something else on your mind?" he taunted, striking a provocative pose. His flowing blue hair floated around his face, accenting the feral green markings around his eyes, while his grin revealed gleaming white canines. There was an edge of wickedness to his smile, an unspoken promise that made Ichigo shiver.

Rather than reply – he couldn't come up with anything to say in response to that, anyway – Ichigo hurled another Getsuga Tensho at Grimmjow. The espada dodged out of the way, still laughing. "That all you got?"

 _Oh please, King, let me teach him a lesson_ , Ichigo's hollow begged, surging against the boundaries Ichigo had placed on him.

Ichigo tipped his head to one side, deliberately loosening the hollow's bonds. Its power flared, eagerness slamming through Ichigo's inner world as his eyes flooded with black and gold. _Now, don't kill him_ , he warned.

 _Who says I want to kill him?_ The hollow laughed maniacally. _Trust me, killing isn't what I have in mind!_ It sent Ichigo a vivid image of Grimmjow splayed out on his back, spread-eagled and blood-covered and very, very aroused. Kido shackles encircled the espada's wrist and ankles, while a lightning collar wrapped around his neck.

Ichigo swallowed hard. _That's_ … He shook his head. He had no idea where his hollow got such ideas, but he couldn't deny that they were appealing. Much to his own surprise, he'd discovered that he had a rather perverse streak in him. _Then again, it'd be just as hot with the positions reversed_...

But that wasn't important at the moment. Grimmjow's eyes widened as hollow energy slowly subsumed Ichigo's reiatsu, tinting it an ebon-edged crimson. Then he bared his fangs. "Finally coming out to play?" he jeered, flexing his claws.

A low snicker bubbled from Ichigo's throat. "Scared?" the hollow taunted, making a lewd gesture with one hand. "Tell you what…"

A cero interrupted it mid-sentence. As Ichigo reclaimed control long enough to throw his body out of the way, Grimmjow burst out laughing. "Oh, this'll be so much fun!" he crowed.

That said, he arrowed straight at Ichigo. The substitute soul reaper dodged the first roundhouse kick, blocked the second on a forearm, then retaliated with a flurry of quick cuts fueled by his hollow's viciousness. Grimmjow hastily backpedaled as he blocked, hissing as blows slipped through his defenses and slashed open his bone armor.

The hollow snickered. "Having fun yet?" As Grimmjow cursed in return and launched a nasty uppercut, the hollow grabbed his wrist and yanked him in chest-to-chest. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" It dragged Zangetsu's tip down Grimmjow's chest, ripping apart his armor and revealing bruised muscles.

A feral grin lit up Grimmjow's face. "Oh, yes…" he purred, running his tongue over his lips. With his free hand, he seized the open vee of Ichigo's coat and tore it open, then ran his claws down Ichigo's chest. "However…" He dug his claws into Ichigo's shoulder. "You're forgetting one thing." His reiatsu flared as he backhanded Ichigo, sending him tumbling toward the treetops. "You're not in charge."

The hollow skidded to halt in the air and pulled itself upright, dashing away blood from a split lip. "Really?" It ran a hand over its groin, making Ichigo squirm with embarrassment within his mind. "Prove it!"

Grimmjow was happy to oblige. A quick sonido step and a powerful side kick forced the hollow to spin to the side, returning fire with a punch aimed at Grimmjow's kidney. The espada huffed, then whirled with a hook kick to Ichigo's head. The hollow laughed. "Now this is really getting fun!" It tossed Zangetsu aside – Ichigo winced at the zanpakuto speared through a nearby tree – and spread its hands. "Come on, show me what you got!"

A slow smirk spread across Grimmjow's face. "You're on."

The resulting clash left both combatants bloody and exultant, spirit energy swirling around them in a maelstrom of blue and crimson. Bruises were swiftly forming around Grimmjow's eye where the hollow had hit him with a hook punch, while a score of cuts from Grimmjow's claws dotted Ichigo's chest. His coat hung in ragged strips from his shoulders and waist; Grimmjow's armor was similarly disarrayed.

Ichigo sucked in a breath as Grimmjow casually brushed the last pieces of armor off of his shoulders, baring his chest. His hollow smirked. _Told you letting me out to play would be a good idea_ , it laughed, tossing a ball of spirit energy from hand to hand.

Grimmjow summoned cero fire into his palm and lifted an eyebrow. "Playing hard to get?"

The hollow snickered. "How about you come and find out?"

The resulting exchange ended with Ichigo pinned under Grimmjow on the forest floor, panting as the espada nipped at his neck with sharp fangs. Any anger that had precipitated the fight had been wholly subsumed by arousal at this point, as evidenced by the lust burning hotly in the spirit energy whirling around them.

Ichigo smirked as he reclaimed control of his body. "Enjoying yourself?" he murmured, licking his lips as he stared up at Grimmjow's gleeful expression.

The espada ground his hips down against Ichigo's groin, practically purring as the substitute soul reaper arched up into him. "You like that, don't you..." He rolled his hips again. "You gonna beg me for more?"

"Fuck you, asshole," Ichigo swore, baring his teeth as he wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and flipped them over. Getting him to beg was one of the espada's favorite games, but Ichigo was in no mood to peacefully submit.

No, he wanted to fight and scratch and claw until the inferno in his blood surged to a crescendo, until pain and pleasure were indistinguishable and they were both sweaty, exhausted messes. And, judging by the fire in Grimmjow's eyes, the former sexta felt exactly the same way.

A bit of hollow power crept into his eyes as Grimmjow raked his claws down Ichigo's back, sending waves of heat shooting through his body. "Fuck..." He could feel blood welling from the cuts, and it only turned him on further.

Grimmjow's eyes blazed. "You sure you don't want to beg?" he taunted, unfazed by the shift in position. "You know I'll make it good for you..."

Ichigo laughed low in his throat. "Oh, I know you will," he purred, running one finger down Grimmjow's chest. The espada licked his lips as Ichigo toyed with one erect nipple, then let his hand drift teasingly lower. "But right now, you don't get to make that decision." A faint blush stained his cheeks as he finished the sentence – though he'd gotten far bolder over the course of their strange relationship, dirty talk still embarrassed him on occasion.

Grimmjow lifted one eyebrow. "Oh really?" He dragged his fingers up Ichigo's back, brushing against the new cuts emblazoned there. "Are you sure?" Ichigo hissed at the espada's claws dug into the meat of his shoulders. "Really, really sure?" The last words came out as a low growl, sending shivers through Ichigo.

The substitute shinigami let his eyelids drift partway closed as he rocked against Grimmjow. "Pretty sure, yeah," he murmured, before dipping his head down and fastening his teeth on Grimmjow's neck. The espada tasted of salt and copper, underlaid with some undefinable spicy scent that was all his own.

Grimmjow swore under his breath, then laughed. "Really?" His hand drifted up to tangle in Ichigo's hair. "Then you're not paying much attention."

The words were the only warning Ichigo got before Grimmjow yanked his head back, startling a gasp from the teen. "Fuck you!" he spat, squirming as Grimmjow nipped at his neck. It felt so fucking good, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. The vulnerable position, only exacerbated by graze of fangs on his skin, left him practically breathless with need, but he wasn't ready to give in yet.

With his back arched as it was, his only source of balance was his hands on the espada's shoulders, and he knew Grimmjow was counting on that. But, if he shifted his weight as Yoruichi had taught him during grappling lessons, and then scissored his legs…

Grimmjow gasped. Ichigo smiled smugly from his new position, a variant of a side mount that left their chests touching and put one of Grimmjow's legs in a tight lock. The espada still had a grip on his hair, but one of Ichigo's forearms now pressed against his throat, while the teen's other hand rested on Grimmjow's hip.

Ichigo dragged his fingertips over Grimmjow's stomach, trailing his forefinger around the rim of the espada's hollow hole. A faint curse dropped from Grimmjow's lips, which turned into a stream of swearing as Ichigo bit down on the arrancar's nipple. Ichigo smirked. He'd figured out a few weeks ago that Grimmjow's hollow hole was exquisitely sensitive, and he was currently in the perfect position to reach it.

Grimmjow squirmed underneath him, grinding against Ichigo's thigh as he struggled against the leg lock. The motion sent shockwaves through Ichigo – his hakama, usually so loose, suddenly felt uncomfortably restrictive. "Clothes… off…" he panted, yanked at Grimmjow's armor.

The espada laughed. "You'll have to let me go to do that," he teased, lightly running his claws down Ichigo's back. Then, when Ichigo scowled, he caught one of the substitute shinigami's hands and brought it up to his lips.

Ichigo let out a groan as the espada began to suck on his index finger, lapping at the digit as though imagining sucking on Ichigo's dick. "Fuck, that's…" His head fell forward onto Grimmjow's chest, while his free hand traced random patterns around the espada's hollow hole. Grimmjow moaned around Ichigo's fingers, then started sucking them more vigorously.

The next thing he knew, Grimmjow was on top of him again, straddling his hips and grinning. One hand pinned Ichigo to the ground by his neck, while the other drew stinging patterns on his chest. Ichigo inhaled sharply. "Fucking son of a bitch…"

Grimmjow leaned down, face inches away from Ichigo's. "What was that?" he breathed.

"I said," Ichigo enunciated, "you are a motherfucking son of a…"

The last word disappeared into a breathless squeak as Grimmjow sealed his lips over Ichigo's. Tongues tangled together as the espada ruthlessly plundered Ichigo's mouth, hand tightening over the teen's neck as he did so.

By the time Grimmjow lifted his head, sparks were swimming in front of Ichigo's eyes. He gasped for breath, bucking his hips up in a silent plea for more stimulation. Grimmjow chuckled. "Now are you ready to beg?" He shifted his hips backwards and rubbed his palm over Ichigo's groin, only to pull away when Ichigo whimpered.

"Fuck you, asshole," Ichigo hissed, swinging a punch at the espada's face.

Grimmjow instantly tightened his hold on the shinigami's neck. "Ah, ah, ah, don't you dare," he chided, eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure. He brushed a finger against Ichigo's lips. "You know better."

Ichigo let his mouth fall slightly open, tongue darting out to taste Grimmjow's finger. The espada smirked and relaxed his grip on Ichigo's neck slightly, eyes falling partway shut as Ichigo lapped at his finger. The taste of salt filled the teen's mouth as he drew the finger farther into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking hard, while his hands wandered down to Grimmjow's hips and pulled the espada closer. "Fuck…"

Grimmjow's hips jerked at the mumbled word, driving his groin straight down onto Ichigo's. The teen swore again. The pressure felt so damn good, but it still wasn't enough. There was too much fabric in the way, for one thing; his body ached for the soft-hard touch of skin on skin.

His reiatsu, or maybe his inarticulate moans, must have conveyed some of what he was feeling to Grimmjow, for the espada snickered. "You just have to say it," he murmured in Ichigo's ear, before gently biting at the earlobe. Trailing a line of kisses down the side of Ichigo's throat, he continued, "Just say the word…"

"Fuck…" Ichigo gasped in reply, hands tightening on Grimmjow's hips.

"Not that word," Grimmjow reprimanded, giving Ichigo a hard nip. Withdrawing his hand from Ichigo's mouth, he ran a wet finger down Ichigo's chest and paused teasingly at the waistband of his hakama. "You know which word I mean…"

Growling curses under his breath, Ichigo jerked his head up and sank his teeth into the juncture where Grimmjow's shoulder met his neck. Grimmjow swore and bucked, rubbing his rigid dick against Ichigo's thigh before clamping down on Ichigo's neck with the hand that still encircled it. Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow bared his teeth and dragged his finger under the band of Ichigo's hakama. "Really want to play that game?" he purred, nibbling at Ichigo's ear. His finger crept farther down Ichigo's pants. "You know you aren't going to win it…"

In retaliation, Ichigo ran his nails up Grimmjow's back until he reached the espada's hollow hole. Slow, feather-light circles gradually morphed into firmer caresses, until Grimmjow was panting and groaning and squirming on top of Ichigo. Pure lust suffused his reiatsu.

At last he growled in irritation and yanked Ichigo's wrists above his head. "Fuck, kid…"

Ichigo arched his back and gave Grimmjow his best sultry look. "You like that, huh?" His grin widened as Grimmjow hissed at him. "Hey, turnabout is fair play!"

Judging by Grimmjow's expression, he didn't buy that argument, but was too turned on to come up with a coherent rebuttal. Instead, he claimed Ichigo's mouth for a heated kiss, then reared up and yanked Ichigo's hakama off of his hips. "Enough fucking games…"

Ichigo could only moan in agreement as Grimmjow's talented mouth descended on his cock. The incredible feeling of heat and wetness was indescribable, almost enough to drive him over the edge even before Grimmjow started moving. And then the espada began to move…

But then he lifted his head. "You still haven't said the magic word," he reminded Ichigo, eyes gleaming wickedly.

The substitute shinigami whimpered. "Come on, Grimm…"

Grimmjow ran his tongue over the head of Ichigo's cock, licking it like a lollipop, before grinning at Ichigo. "Nope, that's still not it…" He pressed his hands down on Ichigo's hips, pinning them to the forest floor.

Sticks dug into Ichigo's ass, but he was too far gone to give them a second thought as he struggled against Grimmjow's grip. "Fucking hell, you bastard," he snarled, only to lose the rest of his thought in a gasp as Grimmjow gave his cock another lick.

Grimmjow smirked. "Are you gonna say it, or do I have to convince you?" He ran his claws down the inside of Ichigo's thighs, tantalizingly close to his groin, then dipped his head and placed a gentle kiss on one.

"Fuck…" Ichigo groaned. Then he bit his lip. "Fine. Please…"

"Please what?" Grimmjow taunted, breath ghosting over Ichigo's cock. His thumbs traced tiny circles in the hollows of Ichigo's hipbones, while his fingers pressed into Ichigo's sides with bruising force.

Ichigo glared hotly at him, cheeks flaming red. "Fuck you, you know what I mean!"

"But I want to hear you say it," Grimmjow teased, planting another kiss on Ichigo's inner thigh.

"You are a fucking bastard…" Ichigo snarled, squirming helplessly. "Fuck, please…" He felt like he was about to explode; the slightest touch could easily send him over the edge. The pinpricks of pain from Grimmjow's claws on his hip, the heat from the espada's breath on his cock, the rough leaves under his back all combined to fuel the fire in his blood.

He was tempted to touch his dick himself, but he knew Grimmjow wouldn't allow it. So he dug his nails into the espada's shoulders and snarled, "Fuck, fine! Please…" He blushed furiously. "Please suck my cock, alright?"

The last words came out half-strangled with embarrassment; his cheeks felt like they were on fire. But the humiliation sent a surge of blood straight to his cock, stiffening it even further. Grimmjow smirked. "Now, was that so hard?"

As Ichigo swore at him, he dipped his head back down and took Ichigo's cock back into his mouth, driving all thoughts straight out of the teen's head. Ichigo let his head fall back onto a tree root, hands clutched in Grimmjow's hair, as the espada swirled his tongue around the head of Ichigo's dick. "Fuck, that's… fuck…" If the espada didn't stop soon, he was going to lose it.

Then Grimmjow transferred his attentions to Ichigo's balls, and the teen nearly came right there. Grimmjow snickered. "Too much?" He ran a teasing finger around Ichigo's asshole, just barely touching the puckered skin, and grinned.

A desperate whimper escaped Ichigo's lips before he could stop it. Each touch set his skin on fire; his breath came in short pants as he fought to prevent more needy whines from escaping. If only Grimmjow would…

He sucked in a breath. "Ah, fuck yes, please…"

Grimmjow lifted his head from between Ichigo's legs and smirked. "Please what?" He nudged Ichigo's thighs wider, still teasing his asshole with the tip of one finger.

"Don't fucking stop," Ichigo threatened, nails digging into Grimmjow's shoulders. "Don't you fucking dare!" The words tumbled out of his mouth without any conscious decision on his part, and he blushed, but he refused to take them back.

Grimmjow snickered. "No? What if I do…" He bent his head and licked Ichigo's balls. "That instead?"

A hundred different responses went flying through Ichigo's head, most some variation on 'please fuck do that again.' Between Grimmjow's tongue on his balls and the finger that the espada had now slipped inside him, he was ready to scream. But it still wasn't quite enough.

Grimmjow snickered again, lapping one last time at Ichigo's cock before starting to crawl up his body. "Speechless already?" He paused to nip at Ichigo's nipples, tugging at one with his fingers while biting the other hard enough to make Ichigo yelp.

The substitute shinigami swore at him as he continued upwards, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. Each kiss was accompanied by the graze of fangs on skin, a subtle reminder of the power in the espada's body that left Ichigo aching for more. "Fucking hell, Grimmjow…"

The espada paused. "Yeah?" Underneath the lust that turned his voice into a husky growl, an odd sort of tenderness graced his tone. One hand cupped Ichigo's cheek, while the other continued to draw tiny circles over the teen's nipple.

Ichigo squirmed underneath him, openmouthed and panting. "Please…" He didn't know how to continue the sentence, but he wanted Grimmjow so fucking badly.

A genuine smile brightened the espada's eyes as he dipped down to give Ichigo a slow, torrid kiss. "Please what?" he whispered yet again, pressing kisses against Ichigo's jawline. "What do you want?"

Ichigo tipped his head back to give Grimmjow easier access to his throat, blushing scarlet at the implied request. _Please, Grimmjow_ , he begged within his own mind, _please, please_ …

Even there, in the privacy of his own head, he couldn't put words to the desires swimming in his blood, but he didn't need to. Grimmjow's eyes blazed with heat as he fastened his teeth onto the exposed skin, biting hard enough to draw blood; Ichigo whimpered. Then the espada grabbed both his wrists and yanked them above his head, pinning them to the forest floor with one clawed hand. Ichigo struggled against the confinement, wiggling just enough to test the strength of his bonds, then let himself relax.

Grimmjow chuckled low in his throat. "You are such a pretty little slut," he murmured, dragging the claws of his free hand over Ichigo's collarbone. "Such an adorable, needy little sub…"

The humiliating words turned Ichigo's cheeks an even brighter shade of scarlet, but did nothing to diminish the need surging through his veins. "Asshole…" he choked out.

Grimmjow slapped him. "Sadist," he corrected, tenderly caressing the cheek he'd just hit. Ichigo arched into the touch, groaning as the sting of the blow began to abate. He hadn't thought it possible to be any harder than he already was, but that one slap had proved him wrong.

A low purr began to emanate from Grimmjow's chest as the espada flexed his fingers around Ichigo's wrists. "Fuck, Kurosaki…" He shifted his weight so his groin – still covered in flexible bone plates – ground against Ichigo's dick. "You are so fucking hot, I don't ever want to let you go." The last words came out muffled as he fastened his mouth on Ichigo's, eliciting a groan from the prone soul reaper. The espada tasted so fucking good…

Then Grimmjow's mouth was replaced by his fingers as he snarled, "Suck them!" As Ichigo eagerly complied, wrapping his tongue around the three digits, Grimmjow released his wrists long enough to tear off his remaining armor. Then he grabbed them again, startling another moan from the substitute shinigami.

"Such a good slut," Grimmjow murmured, grinding his naked dick against Ichigo's. The teen whimpered and arched into the contact, reveling in the slide of skin on skin, but didn't release Grimmjow's fingers. He wanted that dick in his mouth, but if he couldn't get it, fingers were an acceptable substitute.

A small part of his mind babbled with embarrassment at his newfound desire to suck cock, but Ichigo ignored it. It felt too damn good to avoid simply because of some idiotic sense of shame – though he still didn't quite have the courage to ask for what he wanted.

Thankfully, he didn't need to. Grimmjow's eyes were heavy-lidded as he pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and reached down to stroke his own cock. Ichigo's eyes, drawn inexorably to it, widened, and Grimmjow laughed. "You want this?" He ran a finger over the head. "You wanna suck this like the hungry slut you are?" Without waiting for an answer, he prowled forward on hands and knees until his cock dangled over Ichigo's face. "Go on, lick it."

Ichigo eagerly obeyed. He couldn't take in very much – he didn't have Grimmjow's knack for suppressing his gag reflex – but he was determined to taste as much as possible.

For once, Grimmjow let him set the pace, careful to avoid choking him accidentally. Ichigo stretched his jaw as wide as it would go, ignoring the building ache, and swirled his tongue around the head. Grimmjow swore under his breath. Encouraged, Ichigo repeated the move, then hollowed his cheeks and sucked the espada's dick deeper into his throat.

"Fucking hell, Kurosaki…" Grimmjow ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, eyes heavy with lust and something more tender. "Never letting you go, ever…" He ran a thumb over Ichigo's jaw. "Never…"

Constrained by Grimmjow's hand in his hair and the dick in his mouth, Ichigo could only moan, but he thoroughly agreed with that sentiment. _You're mine_ , he told the espada silently, feeling his hollow wholeheartedly concur with the declaration. It felt melodramatic and cheesy to say it, but it was true. Some quirk of fate had brought them together, and he wasn't about to let go now.

He didn't have time to ponder the statement much further, though, as a rough thrust from Grimmjow drove all such thoughts clean out of his head. Gagging and wheezing, he glared up at the espada, who smirked. "Sorry 'bout that." His tone was far from apologetic. "But you do look cute drooling like that." Ichigo's glare intensified, and Grimmjow laughed. "Yeah, nope, that just makes it worse." He drew his dick out of the teen's mouth and pumped it a few times with his hand.

"Fucking asshole," Ichigo muttered, bracing himself for another slap. Grimmjow lifted his hand as though to strike, but instead gently caressed Ichigo's cheek. The substitute shinigami flinched, then scowled. "You're such an asshole."

Grimmjow planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "That's why you like me," he purred.

Ichigo couldn't deny the truth in that.

When he didn't reply, Grimmjow smirked. "Knew it." He ran a thumb over the head of his dick, then thrust his fingers back in Ichigo's mouth. "Go on, get them nice and wet," he ordered, voice husky with desire. As Ichigo did so, he began to crawl back down Ichigo's body, dick brushing Ichigo's chest at every step. Ichigo's butt tensed as the espada's weight shifted lower and he forced the teen's thighs apart with his knees – he knew exactly what was coming, and couldn't wait.

After he settled his weight onto his heels, kneeling between Ichigo's legs, Grimmjow paused. "Now, where should I start?" He ran a finger around the base of Ichigo's dick. "Here?" With a smirk, he let his hand trail lower, cupping Ichigo's balls. "Or here?" Ichigo whimpered inarticulately, and Grimmjow chuckled. "Or maybe…" His fingers dropped lower still. "Here?"

"Just, oh fuck, just do it," Ichigo panted, straining towards Grimmjow as though he could pull the espada's fingers into him by will alone. His hands had drifted up to rest above his head – though he desperately wanted to touch himself, he forced himself to keep them there.

Grimmjow snickered. "Say please."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Ichigo let out a whimper as Grimmjow started to withdraw his fingers. "Fine, please! Please, please, oh fuck…" He wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, just that it was altogether too embarrassing.

A slow grin spread across Grimmjow's face. "Well, as you ask so nicely…" He slid one finger into Ichigo, startling the soul reaper into a gasp. "How can I say no?" Another finger joined the first. He began to pump them in and out, twisting them around, stretching Ichigo out, while the substitute shinigami moaned.

When a third finger entered him, a noise suspiciously like a scream escaped Ichigo. He felt so damn full – almost too full, in fact. The fingers thrusting within him stretched him to the limit, sending a dull burn through his ass as they forced him wider and wider. Every so often, they'd brush against that place within him that sent sparks straight to his cock, and he'd have to bite back a yelp of pure pleasure.

Then the head of Grimmjow's cock probed at his entrance and he really did scream. The espada's dick was far thicker than his fingers – thick and hot and already leaking precum as it forced its way past the tight ring of muscle at Ichigo's entrance. The rest of it inexorably followed, driving the breath from Ichigo's lungs as it filled him.

Grimmjow paused once he was fully seated, brushing the hair out of Ichigo's eyes. "You okay?"

Ichigo nodded unsteadily. Though his ass burned from being stretched so far, it felt incredible. "Move," he gasped.

Grimmjow laughed. "My pleasure." He began to rock back and forth, slowly picking up speed and force as he went, until Ichigo was moaning incoherently.

"You, ah fuck..." he gasped, scrabbling for purchase in the roots above his head. "Fucking hell, oh..." As Grimmjow grabbed his wrists and pressed them into the dirt, his words dissolved into a groan. Somehow, having the espada pin him like this made him feel so safe and protected – not to mention turned on.

He wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and dug his heels into the espada's ass, forcing him even deeper into his ass. The espada groaned in pleasure and redoubled the force of his thrusts, while Ichigo ran his tongue over his lips. "Dammit, Grimm, I..."

The espada cut him off with a kiss. "Hush," he murmured, sucking on Ichigo's lower lip. His thrusts began to speed up, and Ichigo whimpered. Every stroke hit the place inside him that set his veins on fire – he wasn't going to last much longer.

Grimmjow snickered, kissed Ichigo again, then released his wrists. "Touch yourself," he ordered curtly, voice rough.

Ichigo eagerly complied, eyes locked on Grimmjow's azure ones as he reached down to tug experimentally at his cock. Pure lust had darkened the espada's eyes to near-black, which only intensified as Ichigo started to stroke himself. Reiatsu surged around both of them, whipping through the tree branches and sparking against their skin, sending them higher and higher with each thrust.

With a shout, Ichigo came; Grimmjow followed a few thrusts later. A low groan escaped the espada's throat as he collapsed on top of Ichigo, sweat gleaming on his chest.

Ichigo kissed his forehead. "Fuck, that was amazing," he murmured, letting his hands trace random circles on his lover's back.

Grimmjow muttered something inaudible, a purr rumbling from his chest. Then he lifted his head. "You're mine," he declared, kissing Ichigo forcefully.

A soft smile drifted across Ichigo's face. "Like I keep saying, that goes both ways." He kissed Grimmjow back, tenderness surging through him. There were a thousand things he couldn't say, but right now, that one declaration was all he needed.

He ran his fingers through the espada's sweat-soaked hair and grinned. _Yep, you're mine_ , he told Grimmjow silently. _And I'm not letting you go_.


End file.
